1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a polyimide precursor composition, a method for preparing a polyimide precursor, a polyimide molded article, and a method for preparing a polyimide molded article.
2. Related Art
A polyimide resin is a material having characteristics of high durability and excellent heat resistance, and is widely used in electronic material applications.